24 Mai
by Barna
Summary: La journée est splendide. Un magnifique ciel bleu qui en rappelle un autre ...24 Mai... Personne n'a oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a un an... Un hommage à Kate par l'équipe... A vous de les suivre sur les chemins empruntés ... Rem: Cette version de Somew


Une femme rousse, sur la passerelle du MTAC regarde les bureaux en dessous et une partie de l'open-space en particulier. Cette portion est totalement vide. Les ordinateurs sont éteints. Tout a été rangé de façon impeccable. Si l'on pouvait voir la morgue et le labo, ce serait exactement pareil. Bien sûr, il arrive régulièrement que les bureaux soient vides car l'équipe est en sortie pour une enquête mais elle sait parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui rien n'est comme d'habitude. 

Elle est bientôt rejointe par une autre femme, brune, cette fois. Elles sont côte à côte. Et la même phrase quitte leur bouche :

- Ils sont en congé.  
- Je sais, se répondent-elles, comme un écho à la première phrase.  
- J'ai cru à une blague quand j'ai vu leur demande de congé puis j'ai réalisé la date ..., commente la femme rousse.

La brune s'appuie sur la rampe et pense à toute cette vie qui remplit quotidiennement cet espace. Des vies qui finissent par n'en former qu'une seule et qui, aujourd'hui, appellent le souvenir d'une autre.

- Je suis là, si vous avez besoin, complète la jeune femme brune.

La rousse hoche la tête puis demande :

- Vous savez où ils sont ?

- Pas vous ?

Les deux femmes se regardent puis se séparent...

La journée est splendide. Un magnifique ciel bleu qui en rappelle un autre ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un homme dans la rue, un gobelet de café à la main et dans l'autre, un bloc de dessin.  
Un avion passe au-dessus de lui ... Un avion, là où tout a commencé !

Une jeune femme brune le dépasse et pendant un instant...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avance dans la rue, elle tient une ombrelle, qui la protège du soleil et dans l'autre main, elle transporte une boîte en métal.

Une boutique de tatouages et son regard se pose sur un en particulier. Il représente deux masques qui s'entrecroisent ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malgré le temps, il porte son éternel chapeau et son trench-coat ... Une feuille de papier pliée dans la main... Un an ! Le temps passe si vite. Il a l'impression que c'était hier, qu'elle est encore là. Peut-être que oui, tous comptes faits, peut-être n'est-elle jamais vraiment partie ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jeune homme passe d'une main à l'autre le bouquet de fleur qu'il a acheté, il y a une heure. Il a préféré faire le reste du chemin à pied. A chaque pas, il revoit tout ce qu'il a appris avec eux et avec elle. Sa vie a réellement commencé lorsqu'il les a rencontrés. Rien n'est terminé et il sait qu'elle serait d'accord...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour louper la sortie. Depuis ce matin, il a la tête ailleurs, il a cette impression... Cette impression de ne pas être seul.

Sous la douche comme l'écho d'une chanson... Dans la voiture comme un parfum qui refait surface après avoir longtemps disparu...

Ou peut-être était-ce déjà ainsi avant, ainsi depuis un an. Peut-être s'en rend-t-il compte seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle n'est jamais loin de lui. Il peut enfin s'avouer qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un mot anodin ... Tofu ... Tatouage ... Carotte ... Une chanson à la radio ... Outrageous ... Macho Macho Man ...

Seulement ça ne reste pas, elle ne reste pas, elle l'abandonne... Il voudrait qu'elle l'aide. Il voudrait juste parvenir à ne plus se réveiller en pleine nuit, une main sur le visage pour se débarrasser de cette sensation de sang sur lui. Il refuse que ce soit la dernière image d'elle car elle était plus que ça, tellement plus. Peut-être que tout sera différent à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il se gare, il peut les voir, ils sont déjà là. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être échangé. L'émotion dans la gorge. Trop d'images dans la tête...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils sont tous là : Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee et Tony. Ils se regardent et hochent la tête. Le temps est venu.  
Ils retrouvent le chemin sans aucune hésitation. Encore une chose de plus gravée en eux...

Ils sont tous là, face à ce qui est gravé, pour l'éternité dans la pierre ... Chacun sait ce qui est prévu. Un objet amené et le silence devra être comblé.

Tony va placer, près de la pierre, un mini magnétophone et enclenche la lecture. Et tout en reprenant sa place, il annonce :

- C'est Somewhere Over The Rainbow. C'est un réarrangement de Kamakawiwo. Une chanson intemporelle pour une vie bien réelle.

Abby s'agenouille, dépose la boîte dans l'herbe et ouvre le couvercle.

- Une fois refermée, elle sera scellée. J'ai gravé nos noms à l'intérieur.

Elle se relève et vient se placer près de Gibbs, qui après avoir passé sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby, s'avance et dépose les feuilles à dessin, pliées en rouleaux dans la boîte.

- Ce sont les dessins que Kate avait faits de nous.

Et il reprend sa place à côté d'Abby.

McGee se penche et dépose le bouquet près de la pierre gravée, en ayant avant cela choisi une fleur, qui ne ressemble pas aux autres :

- C'est un iris, il a été laqué pour ne jamais perdre son éclat. Tout comme Kate.

Ducky se place près de la pierre et ouvre un papier. On dirait qu'il a été froissé avant d'être remis en état.

- Ce n'est pas à moi à lire ceci mais à Anthony.

Ce dernier relève la tête :

- Pardon ? - Je devais choisir un texte mais je t'ai vu rouler ceci en boule et le jeter, juste après que nous ayons fait le projet de venir ensemble.  
- Oui, parce que ça ne mérite pas d'être lu. - Tu te trompes, Tony. Tu voulais venir avant qu'on ne se décide.  
- Je suis content de ne pas être venu seul.  
- Je sais mais ça ne change rien. Viens le lire, Anthony. S'il te plaît.

Tony s'avance donc vers Ducky et se retrouve devant ses collègues avec cette feuille entre les mains.  
Il prend une inspiration et baisse la tête sur le papier. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin du texte, chaque mot est comme gravé dans sa mémoire, seulement, il n'a pas encore la force de regarder les autres.

- Quoi de neuf, Kate ? Excuse-moi pour la formulation mais tu me connais, moi et la délicatesse, j'adore mettre les pieds dans le plat. J'aurais voulu voir ta réaction... Mais mon imagination est toujours prête à prendre le relais. Cela fait longtemps que ces mots sont en moi, mais je croyais que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de te rendre hommage. Pourtant, c'est ainsi que nous avions l'habitude de nous parler, d'agir entre nous. J'ai décidé de reprendre nos habitudes, d'une part parce qu'elles m'ont manqué et d'autre part, parce que tu n'es pas devenue un ange et moi encore moins. Tim, peut-être, pourrait y arriver mais seulement à cause de ses voeux de chasteté.

Tim relève la tête :_ " Je sais que je suis rouge écarlate mais, en même temps, j'attendais ce genre d'échanges. Cela m'a manqué et même si tout a changé, certaines choses restent et Kate avec nous."_

- Bon, revenons à toi. Toi, qui as occupé nos pensées et qui continueras à le faire encore longtemps. Il y a d'abord eu la souffrance de cette fraction de seconde où tout a basculé, le gouffre sans fin et sans fond du mal de toi puis ces questions : Inévitables et Irrésolues. Il y a eu le manque. Il a eu aussi les brusques retours à la réalité quand pendant un instant tout est comme avant. D'ailleurs, comme ça faisait trop mal, pendant un temps, je me suis forcé à ne plus penser à toi ...

Ducky respire profondément :_ " J'admets que je ne suis pas parvenu à dépasser cette image de Caitlin dans le sac en plastique noir. Je peux vivre avec les images des autres corps qui ont fini sur ma table mais je ne veux pas de ça pour Kate. J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de changer cette image et que j'y arriverais en parlant d'elle, en me souvenant d'elle. J'ai pris soin d'elle, maintenant c'est à elle de m'aider."_

- ... Et je sais que nous en sommes tous passés par là. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de dépasser ces remords et ces regrets qui m'étouffaient et pour y arriver, j'ai décidé de me souvenir. Je me souviens de ton sourire, de ton arrivée dans l'équipe. 2 ans ! Si long et si court à la fois. Et tu as pris tellement de place dans nos vies, qu'elles ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Nous avons eu de la chance, nous aurions juste voulu plus.

Abby lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu : _" J'ai trop longtemps cru que j'avais tout mon temps et qu'elle serait toujours avec moi. Et quand elle est morte, sans que je ne lui ai jamais dit quelle amie, elle était pour moi, je m'en suis voulue. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi que j'ai oublié le plus important : Kate. Mais par les mots de Tony, je réalise que je ne dois rien regretter. Kate et moi avons tant partagé et le temps n'aura aucune prise sur nous."_

- ... Il est certain que tu as emporté une partie de nous avec toi, mais tu nous as tellement apporté que l'on ne laissera jamais le vide gagner la partie de toi qui est en nous...

Gibbs fixe DiNozzo : _" Anthony a trouvé les mots que je ressens. Le temps est bien loin où j'étais seul, où je me croyais seul. Je suis en eux, pour le pire et le meilleur, mais le plus important est qu'ils sont une partie de moi, désormais."  
_Et Gibbs murmure à Kate : _" Comme tu es et resteras une partie de moi."_

A ce moment, Tony, sentant le regard de Gibbs sur lui, relève la tête et dans le regard de son Boss, il trouve la force qui lui manque, de poser son regard sur l'équipe. Un regard vers ceux qui comptent tellement, un regard vers ceux qui donnent sans jamais reprendre, un regard vers ceux qui sont là sans faillir, tout comme Kate. Et Anthony sait que ces verbes ne se mettront jamais au passé, que ce soit pour Kate ou pour eux.

- Je me souviens de ton professionnalisme, de ta compassion, de ta douceur mais comme tu n'es pas un ange, j'aime me souvenir aussi de tes reparties cinglantes, de ce challenge entre nous... Il paraît qu' "avec le temps va tout s'en va". Peut-être mais alors, tout sauf toi ... Avons-nous changé ? Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas, c'est en mieux et ça par et pour toi. Ducky parle toujours aux cadavres, tout en prenant encore plus soin de nous qu'avant. Le Bleu bafouille toujours mais il est un véritable agent de terrain maintenant. Abby n'a jamais cessé de nous faire rire, elle est ce point d'ancrage où nous revenons toujours. Gibbs est toujours Gibbs, tu vois ce que je veux dire... et c'est bien le plus important. Et moi, je m'en ramasse toujours autant et je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas voulu autrement. Je vais m'arrêter là mais je peux t'assurer une chose, pour moi...

Anthony DiNozzo regarde ses amis et dans leur regard, il sait qu'il peut continuer cette phrase sans problème.

- et pour les autres, il n'y aura pas d'Adieu, ni d'Au revoir entre nous. NCIS, un jour. NCIS, toujours.

Tony plie la lettre, la place dans la boîte ainsi que le magnétophone. Il relève la tête et ils savent que le moment est arrivé. Et ensemble, ils referment le couvercle. Un petit bout d'elle, un petit bout d'eux. L'émotion est palpable mais il y a comme une paix nouvelle en eux. Ils savent que rien ne pourra l'effacer, que de l'autre côté de l'arc-en-ciel, le sourire de Kate brille et qu'il illuminera toujours leur vie... Ils se relèvent, marchent d'un même pas, sur une même ligne. Abby regarde tous ses hommes. Ils quittent le cimetière ensemble ... Retour au NCIS.

Nous sommes le 24 Mai 2006.


End file.
